looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Weekday Afternoon Live (The New Looney Tunes Show)
Weekday Afternoon Live is the the twenty-sixth episode of Season 1 of The New Looney Tunes Show, being a half-hour special and serving as the Season 1 finale. Plot The five main characters of West Lawn are invited to be the guest hosts of Weekend Afternoon Live and they discover that the Looney Tunes universe is too different from the one they live. Sketches Opening During the opening, the announcer announces (respectively) Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Sylvester, Tweety, Lola Bunny, Tina Russo, Petunia Pig, Sylvia, Aoogah, the Warners, Babs and Buster Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hamton J. Pig, even Wile E. Coyote, Ralph Wolf and Walter Wolf in the Weekday Afternoon Live band, some others that may not even appear and finally, their guest stars, the West Lawn kids. Bugs shows them that their show isn't like their. ''Foghorn's Fried Chicken'' commercial In a spoof of the 1980s commmercials (also starring Foghorn), Foghorn Leghorn tells Barnyard Dawg that the best fried chicken in the world is at Foghorn's Fried Chicken. *'Characters:' Foghorn Leghorn (voiced by Jeff Bennett) and Barnyard Dawg (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) ''The Adventures of Porky and Petunia'' (two-part segment) In a parody of Jay Ward's 1960's cartoon series , the heroic couple Porky and Petunia (spoofing Rocky (Petunia) and Bullwinkle (Porky)) must stop the diabolical Fearless Sam (played by Yosemite Sam; spoofing Fearless Leader)'s new plot, but he sends his two spies, Catso Badfoot and Shelief Pussyvil (played by Sylvester and Sylvia, respectively; spoofing Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale, respectively) to destroy them. The sketch was divided in two parts (spoofing the serial format used on Rocky and Bullwinkle), with the first part beign shown during before Ewmew's Impwobabwe Histowy and the conclusion after Life with the Warners. *'Characters:' Porky Pig (voiced by Bob Bergen), Petunia Pig (voiced by Grey DeLisle), Yosemite Sam (as Fearless Sam, voiced by Maurice LaMarche), Sylvester (as Catso Badfoot, voiced by Jeff Bergman) and Sylvia (as Shelief Pussyvil, voiced by Tara Strong) ''Ewmew's Impwobabwe Histowy'' In a parody of Jay Ward's 1960's cartoon series , Elmer (spoofing ) takes the guest stars to travel in time to see things should have been in history. What the guests didn't expect is that the Warner Siblings (spoofing Sherman) also came with them. Eventually, Wakko drops an anvil on Elmer. Elmer feels dizzy and faints, thus ending the segment. *'Characters:' Elmer Fudd (voiced by Billy West), Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille, respectively) ''My Doctor Date'' Barnyard goes to his dentist date, but the doctor (played by Daffy) makes various wackyness, making him lose his patience (remake of the [[w:c:looneytunes:Daffy Dentist D.D.S.|''Daffy Dentist D.D.S.]] webtoon). *'Characters:' Barnyard Dawg (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) and Daffy Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman) ''Life with the Warners (starring Marvin the Martian) Marvin prepares a cake for his niece Marcia's birthday, but, for his dismayal, the Warners came to "help" him. *'Characters:' Marvin the Martian (voiced by Bob Bergen), Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille, respectively) ''Weekday Update'' Bugs and Daffy review the top stories of the week. *'Characters:' Bugs Bunny (voiced by Jeff Bergman) and Daffy Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman) ''Nightmare on Farm Street'' Barnyard is chased by a version of Yosemite Sam. *'Characters:' Barnyard Dawg (voiced by Maurice LaMarche), Yosemite Sam (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) and Foghorn Leghorn (cameo, voiced by Jeff Bennett) ''Platypi on Film'' The Platypus Brothers critique their favorite movies (all of them Looney Tunes-themed parodies of famous films). *'Characters:' The Platypus Brothers (voiced by Maurice LaMarche and Rob Paulsen, respectively) ''Hector the Bodyguard'' Hector keeps Tweety safe from being eaten by Sylvester as the bulldog foils many of the cat's attempts to eat the cute little Tweety bird. *'Characters:' ''Fruity Carrots'' and Cocoa Carrots commercial In a spoof of the commercials, Bugs and Daffy (both spoofing Barney Rubble) are trying to steal Elmer's (spoofing Fred Flintstone) cereal. *'Characters:' Bugs Bunny (voiced by Jeff Bergman), Daffy Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman) and Elmer Fudd (voiced by Billy West) ''Porky's Ice Cream Parlor'' Porky and Daffy both make ice cream sundaes and ice creams sodas together for everybody as ordered. *'Characters:' Porky Pig (voiced by Bob Bergen), Daffy Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman) ''We're So Sad We've No More Time Together (The Goodbye Song) Yakko, Wakko and Dot finish off by singing ''The Goodbye Song. *'Characters: 'Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille, respectively) Ending All of The New Looney Tunes Show main cast and the West Lawn cast sing The New Looney Tunes Show theme song "This Is It", as a reprise with different lyrics for a closing to the special. *'Characters:' All the cast. Characters *Bugs Bunny (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Daffy Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Porky Pig (voiced by Bob Bergen) *Sylvester (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Tweety (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Foghorn Leghorn (voiced by Jeff Bennett) *Barnyard Dawg (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Wile E. Coyote (non-speaking) *Ralph Wolf (non-speaking) *Lola Bunny (voiced by Kath Soucie) *Tina Russo (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Petunia Pig (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Sylvia (voiced by Tara Strong) *Aoogah (voiced by T'Keyah Crystal Keymah) *Elmer Fudd (voiced by Billy West) *Yosemite Sam (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Marvin the Martian (voiced by Bob Bergen) *Buster Bunny (voiced by Charlie Adler) *Babs Bunny (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Plucky Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Hamton J. Pig (voiced by Billy West) *Shirley the Loon (voiced by Gail Matthius) *Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille, respectively) *Walter Wolf (non-speaking) *The Announcer (voiced by Frank Welker) *The Narrator of the two-part The Adventures of Porky and Petunia sketch (voiced by , guest star) Hosts *Sherman Lewis (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Petunia Smith (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *William van Fuddy (voiced by Kath Soucie) *Sally Freleng (voiced by Tara Strong) *Woody Moley (voiced by Candi Milo) Quotes *"(entering in the dressing room) You're ready for tonight, pal?" - Daffy Duck. *"Not yet, Daffy. I'm still a bit nervous with tonight's guests" - Bugs Bunny. *"Why? Just because are stars from a cable adult animated series?" - Daffy Duck. *"Exactly, doc. And our show doesn't allow swearing. We have to keep our eye on them" - Bugs Bunny. *"Live from the Warner Bros. Studio Lot in Burbank, California, it's the Looney Tunes' Weekday Afternoon Live, starring Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Sylvester, Tweety, Lola Bunny, Tina Russo, Petunia Pig, Sylvia, Aoogah, the Warner Siblings (Yakko: I'm Yakko! Wakko: I'm Wakko! Dot: ... and I'm cute), Babs Bunny, Buster Bunny (Both: No relation), Plucky Duck and Hamton J. Pig. Featuring Wile E. Coyote and the Weekday Afternoon Live band!, Also featuring some other people that might not even appear on the show at all! And here's tonight's guest stars, the West Lawn cast, Sherman Lewis (Hi), Petunia Smith (Hello), William van Fuddy (Ah, f*** you, you a******), Sally Freleng (Hmmm-hmmm) and Woody Moley (Good morning, my father forced me. He sayed me "If you don't go to this f****** show, wuh you're grounded, Mister" I hate he grounds me)" - The Announcer. *"Listen, doc. Our show is too different from yours. While at your show, you need to curse to get a laugh, we get the laughs here with slapstick and anvils" - Bugs Bunny. *"Why the f*** did you invite us?!" - William van Fuddy. *"Language, young man. Our original plan was to get Stephen Colbert to host this episode, but the morons at Warner Bros. said no" - Daffy Duck. *"It could b-b-b-be worst. Warner Bros. wanted the Teen Titans to be today's g-g-g-guests" - Porky Pig. *"(an anvil hits Sally) Oh my God, they killed Sally" - Sherman Lewis. *"You b*******!" - Petunia Smith. *"Whoa, intermission. What did I say about swearing?" - Bugs Bunny. ''The Adventures of Porky and Petunia'' *"(when the first part finishes) Can Petunia save Porky before Fearless Sam kills him and takes over the world? Tune in next time for: Trouble in the Sea or Porky and the Cook!" - The Narrator. *"(while she battles Sylvia) I still don't understand after all these years why does Fearless Sam want to kill us anyway? Besides all times Porky and me ruined his plans?" - Petunia Pig. *"Farrewell, suckers! (laughs, he sees a note) "I owe you one parachute. Signed Fearless Sam." Oh boy! (he falls) AHHHH!" - Sylvester. *"(after he is defeated and tied up with the unconscious Sylvester and Sylvia) You may won today, Mr. and Mrs. Pig, but you haven't seen the last of me! (then the rocket drops on him and explodes)" - Yosemite Sam. *"(when the second part finishes) And so this ends up this funny episode, so you shall not miss the further adventures of Porky and Petunia" - The Narrator. ''Fruity Carrots'' and Cocoa Carrots commercial *"Fruity Carrots have the most delicious fruit flavour" - Bugs Bunny. *"And Cocoa Carrots have the most chocolatous flavor in the chocolate-flavoured cereals" - Daffy Duck. *"Wait a minute, you'we that wascawwy wabbit and that scwewy duck! Come back here!" - Elmer Fudd. *"Fruity Carrots and Cocoa Carrots are very good for your breakfast!" - The Announcer. We're So Sad We've No More Time Together (The Goodbye Song) * "(singing) We're so sad we've no more time together. Just to drop an anvil on your head. And stuff your pockets full of dynamite. Then tie you to a rhino's head!" - Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner. Transcript To see a transcript of this special, click here. Reception This segment had received generally positive reviews. Controversies Trivia *This episode serves as a remake of [[w:c:tinytoons:Weekday Afternoon Live|the homonymous Tiny Toons Adventures episode]]. *''West Lawn'' is a spoof of Comedy Central's animated television series South Park (except the characters are animals). **Ironically, Time Warner owned 50% of the channel until 2003. **Sherman Lewis is a spoof of Stan Marsh. ***Tress MacNeille already voiced Stan Marsh in The Simpsons' episode The Bart of War. **Petunia Smith is a spoof of Kyle Broflovski. ***Coincidentally, she shares her name with Petunia Pig (also voiced by DeLisle). **William van Fuddy is a spoof of Eric Cartman. **Sally Freleng is a spoof of Kenny McCormick. ***Sally's muffled voice is similar to The Powerpuff Girls' Bubbles' voice (also voiced by Strong). **Woody Moley is a spoof of Butters Stotch. **Due to its TV-Y7-FV rating, all curse words are bleeped. *''Weekday Afternoon Live'' is a spoof of NBC's . *This episode doesn't feature the regular opening and closing. *Porky's reference to Teen Titans is a reference to 's mixed reception. *Posters of other adult cartoon character spoofs appears on Bugs Bunny's dressing room, namely Blard Simpleton (Bart Simpson), Beaver and Hoghead (Beavis and Butt-head), Rank and Stumpy (Ren and Stimpy), Briard and Dewey Griffith (Brian and Stewie Griffin), Modjack and Ricky (Mordecai and Rigby), Wooly (Lumpy), Will and Rocky (Rick and Morty), Darkog and Mecocat (Darkar and Mecoboy), and The Warlus of Superprison (The Warden of Superjail). **Mindy's voice actress Nancy Cartwright is also the voice of Bart Simpson on The Simpsons. **Billy West voiced both Ren (starting with Season 3) and Stimpy in the original show. *Various characters from various Cartoon Network shows are seen on the backstage. *Keith Scott narrates the two-part The Adventures of Porky and Petunia segment in style of , the original narrator of Rocky and Bullwinkle. **Coincidentally, Keith Scott voiced Bullwinkle in the 2000 film, , as well as narrating the film. Adult cartoon spoof posters Modjack_and_Ricky (redo).png|Modjack and Ricky. Briard_and_Dewey_Griffith (redo).png|Briard and Dewey Griffith. Superprison (redo).png|Walrus of Superprison. Category:Episodes Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:The New Looney Tunes Show episodes